Battle for Groink Island
Battle for Groink Island is a BFDI camp started by GatlingGroink57. It holds 32 competitors. The host is Remote, a recommended character who didn't make it into BFDI or BFDIA. This camp has most of the BFDI and BFDIA characters, and 3 recommended characters, Clock, Eggy, and Nonexisty. Contestants Blocky* - SuperCDLand X''' Bomby - RingoBingo1510 Book - CyberHydro96 Bubble* - VideoGamePlanMan Clock - goldenzoomi Coiny - Crazybirds202 David - BuildermanVSNotch Donut* - bronygamingnerd Er Eggy - SalamenceJacketJeans Eraser - MaximumPower2002 Firey - 2000Mrpie '''X Flower* - TheEquestrian Renegadez X''' Fries - MrMojoguy109 Gelatin - Trolenbarretti123 Golf Ball - Kalasi97 Ice Cube - taopwnh6427 Leafy - mcsideways '''X Match - challengerobjects163 Needle - claynay1 Nickel* - colbyits Nonexisty - 111PenBFDIFan X''' Pin - tBlizzi '''X Pencil* - theminecraftwolf9 Pen* - pwndyourfaceoff Puffball - Tacoburger22 Rocky* - chimchar279 Ruby - jairmorales21 Snowball* - Matthew Nguyen Spongy* - DaKillahBunnyz Teardrop* - TheSwoobatNinja Tennis Ball* - DDProductionsStudio Woody - ScienceStorm1 * = This contestant has been re-signed up once. Challenges Challenge 1: BFDI Trivia The competitors had to answer 15 questions that involved basic BFDI knowledge. Challenge 2A: The Name Game Contestants had to make team names that would impress Remote. The three best would all get Win Tokens. Challenge 2B: Easy Pickings The three team captains had to choose 9 players on each of their teams while one player would be on any team therefore eliminated. Challenge 3: Cake'n Make'n Contestants had to send a recipe of a cake they made themselves which had to include a title and at least ten ingredients. Challenge 4: Trick or Treat A Halloween-themed challenge; the competitors must choose a spot they think hides the most candy, with one being a dud. Challenge 5: DODGE-BALL!!! Competitors compete in 5 separate rounds, throwing dodgeballs while trying to get the other teams out. First team to lose all of its players is up for elimination. Challenge 6: P.M. Me A completely unoriginal challenge where the competitors must PM me in a race to get immunity. Teams are temp. divided and last 6 to finish are up for elimination. Challenge 7: Pimp My T.L.C! Contestants have to build a new T.L.C for the eliminated contestants and send it through video response. The old T.L.C. was destroyed due to Firey burning it down. Elimination Table Idles These are the idles used in BFGI. Use them if you, just be sure to give me credit :) 201px-Blocky_Idle.PNG|Blocky 204px-Bomby_Idle.png|Bomby 201px-Bubble_Idle.png|Bubble 201px-Clock_Idle.png|Clock 222px-Coiny_Idle.png|Coiny 201px-Dictionary_Idle.png|Dictionary 207px-Donut_Idle.png|Donut Eggy Intro.png|Eggy 201px-Eraser_Idle.png|Eraser 201px-Firey_Idle.png|Firey 201px-Flower_Idle.png|Flower 201px-Fries_Idle.png|Fries 218px-Gelatin_Idle.png|Gelatin 202px-Golf_Ball_Idle.png|Golf Ball 201px-Ice_Cube_Idle.png|Ice Cube 201px-Leafy_Idle.png|Leafy 201px-Match_Idle.png|Match Needle_Idle.png|Needle 201px-Nickel_Idle.png|Nickel 201px-Pin_Idle.png|Pin 201px-Pen_Idle.png|Pen 201px-Pencil_Idle.png|Pencil 201px-Puffball Idle.png|Puffball Remote Idle.png|Remote 255px-Rocky_Idle.png|Rocky 302px-Ruby_Idle.png|Ruby 204px-Snowball_Idle.png|Snowball 324px-Spongy_Idle.png|Spongy 201px-Teardrop_Idle.png|Teardrop 201px-Tennis_Ball_Idle.png|Tennis Ball 201px-Woody_Idle.png|Woody Assets Bodies 201px-Eggy_Body.png|Eggy Idle Braceletey Idle.png|Braceletey Idle 201px-Remote_Idle.png|Remote Idle 201px-Nick_Le_Idle.png|Nick-Le Idle BFGI Basketball.png|BFGI Basketball (I edited the black lines to be a little lighter so you can see his face better.) Backrounds BFGI Day Background.PNG|Day Overworld BFGI Night Background.PNG|Night Overworld Extras Braceletey Photo.png|The Photo of Bracelety and David used in Results 6 For BuildermanvsNotch (Flutterchu) These are the team logos for BuildermanvsNotch's "Battle for Everything" camp. Sassy Strawberries.JPG|Sassy Strawberries Team Everything.JPG|Team Everything Team Extreme.JPG|Team Extreme Season 2 A second season has been considered, however, it is still undecided. For BladeTheLugia This is the idle BladeTheLugia can use ofr his new camp; "Battle For The Underground Mineshaft." Lily Pad.png|Lily Pad For TotalDramaIsland5543 These are the tokens for TDI5543's upcoming BFDI camp. Star Token.png|Star Token Party Token.png|Party Token Choosing Token.png|Choosing Token Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Camp Category:BFDIA Category:Recommended characters